Babysitter
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: [Persona 4] Yu asks Kanji to look after Nanako for the day after being asked by Dojima to help him. WAFF, oneshot.


**(AN: Well this is a little unorthodox? Me doing a fic for another fandom that isn't Sonic? WHAT.**

 **In all serious, over the summer I've been watching my brother play Persona 4 and lord was it one game that kept me at the edge of me seat, I watched all 98 hours of his playthrough, and I don't regret it.**

 **If there is a few things I wanted from not only the original Persona 4, but Golden, were more character interactions between certain characters. One such interaction is the basis of this fic: Kanji and Nanako. I think the idea of an interaction between them is cute, and I tried to see how this would work. If it seemed OOC, I do apologize, but I tried my best to pull through.**

 **Do enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Sunday, 1/29/2012**

 **Dojima Household**

Yu awoke to the sound of his cell phone buzzing. Normally, if someone called he would already be up, but considering how cold it was, the transfer student didn't want to get out of bed.

"But I have to answer that call…" Yu remarked. Getting out of bed, he grabbed his cell phone and looked at the caller ID. It was from Dojima.

Yu picked up. "Hello? Uncle?"

 _"Hey there, Yu. It's me. This is kind of important, so try to listen carefully,"_ Dojima stated. _"I've been assigned to some kind of job involving the delivery of several items. The problem is, there's just way too many for how much this place expects me to do. If you don't mind, could you help? I unfortunately think this will take all day, but don't worry. I'll treat you to dinner next Sunday as a treat, okay?"_

"Uh… okay."

Yu was slightly disappointed he'd have his Sunday full, but he was getting a reward. Maybe he'd even get paid too as a bonus…

 _"Oh, but uh… about Nanako…"_

"She'll be fine all by herself, uncle."

 _"I know. It's just… that event last November… I still can't get it out of my mind. It still haunts me from time to time. I know she'll be fine, but if you get someone to look after her so she wouldn't feel lonely, that'd be appreciated. You should ask your friends, I know she likes them as much as you."_

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. I'll be there at the Police Station too."

 _"Okay. Thanks, Yu, you're a real big help."_

Dojima hung up. The transfer student wondered who he should ask first. Seeing that Yosuke was first on the list, Yu dialed him up.

 _"Look after Nanako-chan?"_ He asked. _"Sorry, partner. I wish I could, but they have me working at Junes today. Can you believe it?!"_

Before he could respond, Yu heard another voice on the line.

 _"Ooh ooh, who are you taking to, Yosuke?"_ It was Teddie.

 _"Narukami, now get back to work, Teddie! You know management wanted you to clean up the giant mess you made crashing into the soda can display?"_

 _"Ooh! Sensei's on the line? Quick, I wanna talk to him! Put him on for me!"_

 _"Now's not the time!- Look, I'll call you back later, Narukami. I gotta deal with Teddie first, I'll see you at school tomorrow!"_

 _"Senseiii! I know you're doing something without me!"_

*BEEP*

Seeing that Yosuke and Teddie was a bust, Chie was the next best choice.

 _"Ooh… You see, there's this new kung fu movie coming out today… I was hoping to watch it. But hey! Maybe I COULD look after her and take Nanako-chan to see it with me!"_ Chie said.

"And have Dojima question where she learned to be violent? You know kids are being raised on media nowadays."

 _"Crap, I didn't think about that. Shoot. Uhh… I don't think so. I mean, I'll try to find a way so I'll call you back. Sorry! I know Nanako-chan could use the company since you'll be gone all day."_

After hanging up, next in line was Yukiko.

 _"Sorry, my family wanted me to help out at the inn today. I'm sorry, Yu-kun."_

Another bust.

The others were the same deal. Naoto was spending the day with her grandpa; Rise was helping out at the tofu shop.

But… just as Yu was going to get someone else, he remembered Kanji.

He imagined Kanji would get along with Nanako, but he never saw the two interact at all. Would his tough guy image balance out with his cousin's innocence?

There was only one shot: Yu dialed up Kanji.

 _"Oh, Senpai. It's you. What's going down?"_

"Hey, Kanji, I was wondering, could you look after Nanako today?"

 _"Look after Nanako-chan? Uhh, is there a reason?"_

"Dojima wanted me to help with his work and I'll be gone all day. You can manage it, right?"

 _"I mean… sure? I never have been around her alone though. Just with you guys. What's in it for me though?"_

"I'll get you something nice, it's just I've tried everyone else and they're busy."

 _"Well, mom doesn't need the help at the shop today… so I guess I could come over."_

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

 _"Hey, you're my senpai for a reason. Alright, I'm on my way."_

* * *

When Kanji arrived, Yu was all dressed up for the wintery conditions outside, and Nanako was watching TV as usual.

"Hey there, senpai. Leaving now?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm late."

"Alright. But uh… hey, Senpai?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure that I got this? I dunno… I feel like I'll mess this up."

"It's Nanako, Kanji. What more needs to be said?"

"Well… I guess you're right. Alright, guess I'm now her temporary 'big bro'."

"That's the spirit. Don't worry, I already explained to Nanako that you'll be watching over her."

"She didn't mind?"

"Well, she fussed at first, saying that she can take care of herself. But I told her it's what Dojima asked because he was worried about her."

"Man, so independent for her age."

"I'll say. Okay, I'm off. See you later tonight."

"See ya, senpai."

Yu left the Dojima residence as Kanji shut the door quickly so not to let the breeze in. He took off his shoes and made himself home. Nanako looked up at Kanji.

"You're… Kanji-kun?" She asked.

"Oh, uh yeah. Don't you remember me?"

"Yeah, I was just making sure."

Nanako seemed a bit distant. Already Kanji was freaking out.

"I know about you. Dad mentioned you a few times, saying that you're one of the delinquents from town and how you beat people up."

The blonde felt a pit in his stomach. Normally he would come up with a smarmy remark and a threat of violence. But this was Nanako…

All of a sudden, the young girl changed her mood. She was… smiling.

"…but you're big bro's friend, so I can trust you."

Kanji begin to chuckle. "Ha ha, trust me, I'm not as big and scary as everyone makes me out to be," He sat down on the couch, looking at the program on TV. "Oh, a game show? I never thought you were the type of person to watch that. I assumed you'd watch magical girl shows."

"I watch that sometimes, but I like game shows more."

 _"…what is the name of Japan's largest prefecture?"_ The host on the show asked.

"Isn't it Hokkaido?" Nanako asked.

 _"Hokkaido?"_ One of the contestants answered.

 _"That's correct!"_

"Oh wow, I got it!"

"Wow. You're pretty smart for your age. I don't think they started teaching about the prefectures already at your age."

"Dad says mom was really smart. Maybe I got it from her?"

Nanako's mother, Chisato… though it had been months since he, Senpai, and their friends rescued the girl from Namatame, it still spooked him knowing that the dungeon was made because she missed her.

"Hey, don't get sad. I'm sure your mom is proud that you're as smart as her," Kanji said quickly.

"I'm not upset. It's just…" Nanako sighed. "Sometimes I do miss her, even though big bro and daddy are here and they love me."

"You can't help it, Nanako-chan. Can I tell you something?" Kanji sat back.

"What is it, Kanji-kun?"

"You know, when I hear about you not having a mom but a dad, I see myself. My dad… he's dead, so I'm living with my mom. When I see you talk about your mom, I can't help but see myself, a lot younger of course. But I still see me… maybe you and I aren't that different."

"I didn't know that…" Nanako looked sad. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Kanji-kun."

"It's fine. My dad… I think he was the one that inspired me to find out what being a man truly meant. I didn't think of it at first when he died, but I owe a lot to him now."

Kanji looked down at Nanako. "Oh, am I confusing you? I didn't mean to go off course, Nanako-chan."

"No. It's okay. I'm glad that you found out what he meant. I think my dad wants what's best for me too, even if he has to work late. He does it because he wants me to have a good life. I think he wouldn't have figured that out without big bro."

"Yeah, we owe a lot to Senpai, don't we?"

As Kanji shifted his position, he felt something in his coat pocket.

"What the?"

"What's wrong?"

The blonde checked the pocket only to realize something horrifying.

 _On the day of Nanako's get well party, he forgot to give her gift._

 _And it was right in his hand._

"Oh, damn it!" He said.

"W-what's wrong?"

"I… I forgot to give you your present."

"Huh? A present for me?" Nanako asked, surprised.

"I… made it myself."

Kanji took out the present in question. It was a hand crotched doll.

"Here. I know Teddie gave you a doll of himself, but… I wanted to do this for you. I was planning to give it to you while you were in the hospital. But I… kinda forgot. Hope it doesn't bum you out a lot."

Nanako looked at the doll. It almost looked like… her.

"I love it, Kanji-kun!" She exclaimed, smiling. "It looks like me!"

"You could tell? Oh jeez, thanks. I was worried it wouldn't look like you. So, where do you think you should put it in your room?"

"Maybe next to the Teddie on my bed!"

"Heh, well let's go!"

Kanji followed Nanako to her room. Now that he thought about it, this was the first time he entered the girl's room. Sure enough, when he saw his first glimpse of it, it was girly and pink.

"…yet so cute…" The blonde said to himself.

"See? This is where I keep my Teddie," The girl said, putting the homemade doll next to it.

"Can… can I feel it? Teddie never let me touch his soft fur… now's the only chance I got!"

"Sure!"

Nanako handed Kanji the doll, who almost squealed in delight.

"It's so freakin' soft! T-this is what Teddie feels like..."

Kanji quickly snapped out of it. He didn't want to make Nanako uncomfortable.

"Uh… what other dolls do you have? You know… I'd wanna see them."

"Really? I didn't know you were into dolls, Kanji-kun. It's kinda cool actually! Big bro plays with me sometimes, so having someone else to play with is fun!"

"Oh, that's because I make them. I've sold them before at my family's textile shop."

"Really? You're so talented, Kanji-kun!"

Nanako giggled. Kanji couldn't help but smile on the inside. Here he was; someone that most people avoided because they thought he looked scary. And here he was, making his Senpai's little cousin laugh.

"Hm? What's this?" Kanji noticed a stuffed bunny by the corner. "Ooh, this one's a bit roughed up. I could fix it up if you want."

"Oh, this was something mom gave me before she died. I really like this one, but I lost it and it got ruined before I found it again. That'd be nice of you!"

Kanji grabbed the doll he made, thinking of a scenario he could play with Nanako. _"I'm your big bro, Nanako, and I'm gonna stop all those shadows from destroying that world!"_ He said, trying his best impression of Yu. Nanako was laughing.

"You really sound like big bro! I wanna play the role of myself!"

* * *

 **NIGHT**

"Thanks again, Yu. You were a real big help today," Dojima said, holding his coat from behind his back.

"No problem, uncle. I can't wait for your little reward," Yu replied, stretching.

"Oh that. What do you want? I'm open to anywhere."

"Hm, how about-"

The two stopped when they noticed who was sleeping on the couch; Kanji and Nanako. The girl was all snuggled up against the blonde who was snoring away.

"Ha ha, that Tatsumi is a loud sleeper," Dojima commented.

"I don't think I've heard him snore before. I'll wake him up," Yu replied. He walked over to the two and shook Kanji. "Hey, wake up. We're home."

"H-hrgh… s-senpai?"

"Good morning, Kanji. The shadows are attacking, humanity's in danger, and Tanabata's tomorrow."

"WHAT?!"

The dry response from Yu caused Kanji to fall off the couch. This caused Nanako to wake up.

"Kanji-kun?" She said, worried. Her worry disappeared when she saw her father and cousin.

"Daddy! Big bro!" Nanako was now smiling, leaving Kanji behind in pain.

"Hey, Tatsumi. Thanks for taking care of Nanako," Dojima said, smirking.

"O-oh… you're welcome, Dojima-san," Kanji replied, rubbing his head.

"Did you two have a good time?" Yu asked.

"Yeah! Me and Kanji-kun played all day!"

"Really? Who knew you were good with kids, Kanji."

"S-senpai? What are you implying?"

Yu shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, I'll head home now. I gotta call mom and let her know I'm safe."

Before Kanji could head out, Nanako stopped him.

"Um… Kanji-kun?" She said, looking embarrassed. "Please come back again."

Kanji nodded. "Alright, I promise. Besides, we still gotta play more, right?"

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Tatsumi. Since I really didn't give you a payment, why don't you join us next week for dinner?" Dojima suggested.

"Really? Kanji-kun can join us?" Nanako asked.

"If he's okay with it. And as long as he doesn't rack up the bill," The detective laughed.

"Ha, sure. I'd love to."

"See you tomorrow, Kanji," Yu nodded.

"Night, senpai. Same to you Nanako and Dojima-san," Kanji left the Dojima household, waving from behind.

"I can't wait to see you again, Kanji-kun!" The girl shouted as he left.

The door shut, and Nanako held onto the doll he made for her tighter.


End file.
